


Season 2 Episode 3: You know who saved us...she did!!!

by Heligena



Series: Season 2 Drabbles [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heligena/pseuds/Heligena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok so I'm gonna try and do a new thing.<br/>...Writing a quick drabble after each ep for season 2 (if I can manage it.)<br/>Just one brief thought about the episode I'll attempt to spin into a scene of my own.</p>
<p>Not sure how this'll work but let's give it a go!<br/>Fun fact: All comments and kudos are kibble and I am a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season 2 Episode 3: You know who saved us...she did!!!

The door slammed with an angry creak as if all the antagonism in the room had leaked into its hinges.  
Then there was silence and the complete absence of people.  
A wonderfully revitalising sound. 

“So that went well.”

Laura grimaced as she slumped down on the chaise longue, resting her neck against the curled headrest, not caring that her long strands of hair were catching on the fabric.

“Well no-one ninja kicked anyone in the face so I choose to call that a win.”

She barely moved as she felt the seat dip a little next to her though her skin began to hum of its own accord.  
Closing her eyes, the dark blonde wrinkled up her nose as the just finished conversation rolled around inside her mind.

“Um, so you’re...not mad, right?”

Carmilla’s low voice came back at her. “Oh I’m crazy. Absolutely demented....”

Suddenly gentle fingers were brushing against Laura’s forehead, moving a stray piece of hair before running softly down her cheek to the underside of her jaw.

“...I’ve even been called downright insane in the past...”

The tiny student had to restrain the giggle building in her throat as tantalizing lips found her pulse point and pressed down ever so delicately; releasing a shoal of desire that flitted about her stomach.

But as much as she wanted to just give into the moment with her girlfriend, and...boy...did she! She still couldn’t get the brief look of discomfort she’d seen flash across the vampire’s face out of her mind, the one she’d noticed when she’d pointed out to those idiots exactly who’d saved the campus last month.  
They’d only seen the mask. Boredom and disinterest in any kind of praise they were supposed to throw her way. And it was a good act no doubt.  
Not quite good enough though.

“Carmilla?”

“Mmmm?” said the brunette resting her head on Laura’s shoulder.

“You can take credit for what you did. You know that, right? And people should know how much you...you....”

Nope. She couldn’t go any further than that; the words caught in her throat because the dark despair she’d felt so keenly when Carmilla had been gone scissored into her chest and suddenly made it hard to breath, let alone finish a sentence.

She felt a warm palm rest itself against her stomach suddenly and Laura sucked in a calming breath.

“I...I know you don’t care much for posterity...”

“I don’t care much for anything besides you,” Carmilla replied quietly, those fingertips beginning to circle over Laura’s dress. “I shouldn’t even have this... but you’re the only thing I’ve allowed myself to...” 

Censoring herself, she shook her head as if reconsidering what she was about to say. 

“...Posterity and applause are the shadows of things that belong to another life. Not this one.” 

Laura’s eyes blinked open and unexpectedly she sat up with a frown. “So what, no matter what good you do, you think you’re still...”

“...damned? If you do and if you don’t, cutie. That’s how it works. Close curtain. The End.”

The playful smirk on Carmilla’s face was tight and her eyes dipped over the dark surfaces in the room unwilling to stay in one place. At least until Laura held her chin and forced her to look at her for a moment. Really look at her, with those wide eyes.

“No. That’s not how it works. Not while I’m here.” Leaning forward she pressed the ghost of a kiss to the vampire’s nose then moved her lips slowly next to her ear. “You are going to get the recognition you deserve from the people who ought to give it and you’ll listen to every compliment thrown your way.”

Carmilla shifted about awkwardly in her seat but was soon stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around her neck holding her in place.

“You don’t have to smile or say thanks ok? Or even hold back on the sass we all love so much.”

Carmilla’s lips tugged upwards at that and though the blonde couldn’t see it, she felt the muscles move in her girlfriend’s neck.

“But you don’t get to shrug it off. Some things, some actions are so important, so huge that they aren’t...you know, shruggable.”

At that Carmilla buried her face in the mane of hair obscuring her vision. “Not a word, cupcake. Points for innovation though.”

Laura leant back all of a sudden beaming and the vampire’s face was pulled from its refuge. 

“See! Exactly like that. Snarky but still listening.”

They stared at each other for a moment, the room filling up with the sound of their breathing. Carmilla’s dark obsidian eyes seemed to be searching Laura’s hazel ones for something. Some speck of exasperation or bemusement . She didn’t find any though. All she saw was sincerity buried inside the golden flecks.  
Optimism.  
Concern.

All the warm, malleable things that Laura had no idea she even possessed under all that headstrong recklessness.

Hell, if anyone else had started this conversation, the brunette was a hundred per cent sure they would already have been bleeding from at least a bunch of different body parts but Laura...with her it was different. She wasn’t even sure where it came from but the vampire found herself wanting to be the person Laura Hollis saw when she looked at her. A mirror image of the one she saw in the looking glass.  
A reflection.

But...a...feasible one?  
It remained to be seen.  
Could it hurt to try though?

That glowing smile faltered a bit as Carmilla continued to hold Laura’s gaze however.  
And it was that tiny imperceptible motion that made the decision for her. 

Reaching out the vampire linked hands with the girl sitting on her lap, and slid her fingers through a set of smaller ones.

“There will be no parades. No slideshows.”

Laura squealed a little and Carmilla trained a serious gaze on her. “And if I find out you’ve asked the ginger squad or any of those other dimwits to seek me out especially, I will kill them and leave their dismembered heads on your pillow as a present.”

A horrified scowl crossed the dark blonde’s face.  
But her smirk was soon back.

“Done and done.”

And then hands were sliding underneath Carmilla’s curls as Laura leant back in joining their lips together with a passion that always seemed to come from nowhere.

“Thank you,” was the last thing Carmilla’s ears picked up before she flipped the two of them over seamlessly, laying her girlfriend down on the soft padded sofa.

“...You’re welcome.” She said softly before the kisses started up again.  
And maybe, just maybe that was true.


End file.
